The Jewel of Four Souls' True Nature
by The Fire Of Vengence
Summary: Kagome makes a decision that will forever change the lives of her and her feudal friends. But is the jewel as powerful as its reputation says it is? Can the jewel bring back what was once lost? R&R please and NO FLAMMERS I need reviews to keep this fan fi
1. The decision of a lifetime

The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls' True Nature. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast, but I do own the story/plot line. Any characters that are not in the show are of my own creations.

**Chapter One **

**The Departure That Changed Their Lives Forever.**

The group was in combat against Naraku and his demon minions. Kouga had temporarily joined forces with the gang to avenge his kin. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga were all fighting against Kagura, while Inuyasha and Kagome were in battle with the despicable Naraku. ((A/N: They left Shippo with Kaede so he wouldn't get hurt)) They all had been fighting for hours on end, when Naraku finally got a hit into Inuyasha. The blow knocked Inuyasha unconscious. Kagome was watching in horror. The sight of Inuyasha laying there limp was unbearable. She was filled with rage. She shot her most powerful arrow straight into Naraku's heart. He disintegrated into dust. As he turned to ash Kagura as well suffered the same fate.

"If I knew my fate was to die when Naraku was killed, then I never wished for my freedom that desperately." Kagura managed to sputter in her last breath.

"Wow Kagome I've never seen you fight like that. What got into you?" Inuyasha said laying there in pain not able to move.

"I don't know. When I saw you laying there unconscious I filled with rage and next thing I know I had killed Naraku." Kagome said holding the rest of the jewel shards. She put them next to her own shards they had worked so hard to collect. The shards fused together, creating the whole jewel once more.

"Inuyasha this is yours now. Our goal has been met. The jewel is now whole once more. It is yours for the taking. You can become full demon just as you planned to do. But before you use it Inuyasha, I want you to know something." Kagome stared into his golden eyes intently. Gazing deep into his heart and soul.

Inuyasha gazed into her eyes as well. But what he saw made him realize something much more than before. He knew that he loved her and could not be without her, but what he realized was something more. Kagome was about to say something. What she was about to say would change his life forever.

"Kagome..." He whispered under his breath low enough that only Kagome could hear seeing she was standing only inches away from him.

"Inuyasha I want you to know this before you make your choice that will change your life forever. I want you to know that I love you. I love you the way you are, don't go changing just because you're different. God made you different for a reason. I love you as a hanyou I don't ever want you to change. The past is the past it can not be changed. You know that as well as I do. Don't go changing because of your past. Don't tie yourself to a part of your life that is already lived. Be who you are. You are different for a reason. I love you as a hanyou don't change that. Be who you are. Don't try to be what your not. Well, what I'm trying to say is this. Inuyasha I love you the way you are, a hanyou. Don't change that for power. That will only make you just like Naraku." Kagome flooded out her emotions still gazing intently into his golden eyes.

"Kagome I love you too. I've always loved you. I just never told you because I thought you would reject someone like me. I thought you would want someone worthy of you someone like that Hojo guy for friends say you're perfect for. But now I see I was the one wrong to think your friends were right. Kagome I can't use this. I don't want the power that I thought I would need. I want you to have it." Inuyasha said putting the jewel in Kagome's hand and closing her hand into a fist.

"Inuyasha I can't. Its yours after all that was the whole reason we went on this journey in the first place." Kagome said giving the jewel to Inuyasha.

"If you don't become a full demon then make another wish. I have faith in you that you will wish for something wonderful and resolve the waging battle between Midoriko and the demon." Kagome tore her eyes out of the gaze and looked towards the ground her hair shading over her eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong you're hiding something from me. you want to tell me something don't you?" Inuyasha's face saddened in fear of rejection.

"Inuyasha I...I can't stay here with you. I'm sorry I really want to stay with you but my home is in the future I don't belong here. I made up my mind. I'm sorry this is harder for me than it is for you. You know I could love no other but you. I will have to live my life alone. No man can fill the void left from leaving you. Inuyasha my mind says go home to your own time you belong there, but my heart tells me different. My heart urns to stay with you, to be with you for the rest of my life." Kagome said turning on her heel, running towards the well. Inuyasha caught up to her before she could jump down thru the well. He grabbed her wrist trying to stop her. She unexpectedly stopped on her own. She looked at the ground for a few seconds then twirled around flying into Inuyasha's arms, never wanted to let go, thinking this would be her last good bye until she dies. Then once more they can be together in eternity. Inuyasha startled at the emotional outburst she showed towards him. He never felt more truer to himself when he was in Kagome's arms. He lowered his head over her shoulder letting his hair shadow over his eyes.

"Kagome I understand, but you will always be by my side and in my heart. When you feel alone, feel that there is no one there on your side, hold this in your hands and you will be right here next to me." Inuyasha said putting a necklace around Kagome's neck. It was the crystal dagger he had made for someone special but he thought for the longest time that he was wasting his time, that no one could ever love him.

"I love you Inuyasha. You will always be in my heart ." Kagome whispered in his ear and she jumped down the well never again could she turn back to see his comforting face. He held the jewel now, there were no ties left linking her to the Feudal Era.

No flammers please

R&R

if you have any idea suggestions you can e-mail me


	2. The last goodbye

**Chapter Two **

**The Empty Void Grows Bigger And Painful**

It's now been three months since Kagome left the Feudal Era. Everyone went their own separate ways. But they promised that they would stay in touch with each other. Shippo was adopted by Kaede's village. Inuyasha was asked to live there as well but he declined. He resides in the forest of Inuyasha but often wandering into the village as if he were looking for someone but to no avail. Miroku and Sango are engaged though they are still very depressed about their friend's departure and decided to hold off the wedding until things go back to as normal as they can. Kikyo returned to earth and bones and went to hell understanding that Kagome is Inuyasha's true destiny. Myoga comes around every once in a while to check up on Lord Inuyasha's progress. Everyday he seemingly getting more and more depressed. He decided that he had it he has to see her one last time.

It was a late evening that Inuyasha decided to sneak down the well to see her.

He snuck down the well and arrived at the well house at Kagome's shrine. He scattered towards her front door. It was late but early enough that he knew she was still out with her friends. (( A/N: its summer time no school at least not yet)). He rang her doorbell. He didn't smell her he knew she wasn't home. Her mother answered the door.

"Oh look its Inuyasha. I'm afraid Kagome isn't home dear, but I'll tell you stopped by."

"Wait. I wanna surprise her. I'm going to go wait in her room for her but you and anyone else can't tell her I'm waiting for her." Inuyasha said with pleading eyes.

"That may not be a smart idea dearest but I think she will be happy to see you. I will make sure no one tells Kagome you are waiting for her." Kagome's mom smiled and showed Inuyasha to Kagome's room. He never got in thru the front door to her room he always went through the window.

One Hour Later

"It's been an hour how long does Kagome stay out till? Geez. I guess she really doesn't miss everyone after all." Inuyasha started to doubt. _What am I saying I know Kagome all to well she is probably not even enjoying herself I bet she just went out just to get used to not having me around to go home to._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome walked in the room she didn't even notice Inuyasha was sitting on her bed she just walked over to her desk and plopped in the chair and started to cry. She pulled out her crystal dagger he had given her. She still did not realize he was sitting on her bed she was too weak and weary to feel the presence .

"Inuyasha, you promised. You promised that if I ever felt alone that all I needed to do was hold this dagger in my hands and you would be right here by my side. You haven't kept your promise. I've never let go of this dagger ever since I hit the ground on my side of the well. You said you would always be there for me when I needed you. But now when I need you the most your not here for me. YOU DIDN'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE INUYASHA!" She started crying hysterically.

_Is this really what happened to Kagome. Is this what her life is like when I'm not there? _He questioned himself.

All of a sudden Kagome felt a familiar warmth leaning on her back. She looked around her neck and there on her neck she saw hanging loosely around her were those clawed hands she had longed for. She heard a whisper in her ear.

"I'm here now don't cry. You know I seeing you cry." A familiar voice rang through her body. She suddenly felt much better. She felt that she wasn't sick anymore.

"INUYASHA!" she cried out in fits of tears of joy.

"I've missed you too. But I can't stay I have only come to say good bye. And to tell you this. This is not the last good bye you and I were fated to meet. Time will not throw our destiny to be together of course. Midoriko is at peace and the jewel ceases to exist." Inuyasha said bringing her into an embrace slowly lowering his head seeking a farewell kiss. With that he left out the window and down the well.


	3. AN

Chapter 3 

Left Emotionless and lost

(a week after Inuyasha came back to say Goodbye.)

Kagome was always self confident in herself that is until the mail had come that day. There was a letter for m the school saying Kagome had to be held back in the ninth grade due to her constant absence. After reading the letter she dropped to her knees crying in her hands.

"My life is not worth it anymore. What did Inuyasha mean when he said that?" She flashed back.

Flashback

"Kagome I'm here for you always. But I have come to say goodbye but I tell you this the jewel now ceases to exist and this is not our last goodbye!" Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek and out the window and down the well.

End of Flashback

That was the day she changed. She was never self-confidant anymore her self-esteem went down the drain. Kagome was back in ninth grade but not as the preppy miss nice everything will turn out ok, but as the badass girl of the school the most feared punk. She had a new accomplice, Misuteri but only those worthy of it were allowed to call her Misu (some say Mizu but spelt Misu) Kagome was now the kid known as the purest of pure trouble makers. Although she got used to it, it was easy but deep down she knew this really her. One day she bumped into a guy in the hallway.

"Move it punk! You're in my way!! This is no place for newbie scum like you!" Kagome shoved him into a locker. Her aura a dark sinister evil black warped from her once pure purple.

_Damn she is strong._ The boy thought.

"You should watch where you're going Kagome!! This is a free world I can be where I want and when I want and right now I want to be right here right now." The boy shouted back wanting to push Kagome into the lockers but couldn't he caught a glimpse of her necklace it then fully fell out from under her shirt it was a black crystal dagger.

"Hey punk I don't know who you are and frankly I don't give a damn but how do you no my name?" She asked as she eyed him intently.

"Hey I like your necklace where'd you get it? The boy asked not hearing her question. He was dressed in a pair of black/gray army parachute pants with chains everywhere. a black shirt with a logo on it. It read . He wore a black ski cap with little _swords_ crossing each other he was also wearing an _odd necklace with strange beads_.

"Someone gave it to me it's special not that you care you probably don't have a reason to make trouble. You're probably just a fake, a poser like all the rest." Kagome shouted furious at just a simple bump. "I have to go home now so if you done mind I'm leaving. I have to go home. She said pushing her backpack into her locker.

"Look we got off on the wrong foot. Meet me here in 40 minutes. I'll be waiting I want to ask you something in private." He whispered as he brushed past her slipping a piece of paper into her hand. She zippered up her backpack and walked right out of the school She was once again cutting class. She now down a couple blocks she looked at the paper the boy had slipped her.

Why do guys have to me so mysterious? "Anyway the park is right up the next block. I'm getting a little hungry I guess I should get some ice cream for Mr. Mysterious and me. ((Starting to show your real colors now Kagome aren't we??)) 

Kagome was now beginning to have a one-track mind like Inuyasha. Something poked her chest she looked

((THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW NOT THE FULL CHAPTER I NEED REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE FULL CHAPTER I NEED TO SEE 10 REVIEWS!!!!!))

Arigato and ja ne

((if you want to see pics that go to the story go to my profile))


	4. Left lost and Emotionless

**Chapter 3**

**Left emotionless and lost**

(A week after Inuyasha came to say goodbye)

Kagome was always self confident in herself, but when the mail had come that day she wasn't so confident anymore. It was a letter from the school stating that Kagome had been held back a year and was required to repeat ninth grade due to the fact of her consistent absence. The school felt that she had not obtained enough of the material to move up to the next grade. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks. After that Kagome changed. She was now the bad girl of the school, with her new best friend Misuteri though Kagome called her Misu. Kagome was now the purest troublemaker. She was used to being this was but deep down she knew this wasn't who she was.

One day she was walking in the hallway when a guy bumped into her.

"Move it punk you're in my way. This is no place for newbie scum like you." Kagome shoved him into the lockers, her aura a dark evil black, warped from her once pure pink.

"You should watch where you're going, Kagome. This IS a free world. I can be where I want when I want, and right now I want to be right here right now." The boy shouted wanting to push Kagome into the lockers, but couldn't. He caught a glimpse of her necklace, it was fully out from under her shirt. It was a crystal dagger.

"Hey punk, I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care, but how do you know my name?" She asked, eyeing him intently.

"Hey I like your necklace, where'd you get it?" The boy asked not hearing her question.

"Someone gave it to me. It's special, not that you would care. You probably don't even have a reason to make trouble. You're probably a fake. Me, I have my own sob story. So move it. I'm going home." She said pushing her backpack into her locker.

"Look we got off on a bad start. Meet me here in 40 minutes. I'll be waiting. I want to ask you something private." He whispered as he brushed past her, slipping a piece of paper into her hand. She zipped up her coat and walked out of the school. She was once again cutting class.

She was now down a couple of blocks from the school. She looked at the piece of paper. It said on it:

**_Kagome,_**

_**Meet me at the park under the old tree near the pond. You will see me waiting there for you. **_

_**Be there or be square,**_

_**Anonymous. **_

"Why do guys have to be so mysterious? Anyway the park is right up the next block. I guess I'll get some ices for the two of us I'm hungry." Kagome was now beginning to have a one-track mind like Inuyasha has. Something poked at her chest. She looked down. It was her dagger that was poking into her soft tender flesh. She pulled it out over her shirt. She got right near the tree, she was about 15 feet from the tree when she looked down at her dagger and held it in her hand. She stared at it and in the reflection she saw all of Inuyasha's moods. The last one was the exact saddened expression he had given her when he had come that day to say goodbye. She finally snapped out of her daydream and walked over to the tree near the pond, to find the boy sitting there under the shadow looking at an opened locket. When he saw Kagome he snapped the locket shut and shoved it under his shirt. She approached him handing him an Italian ice she pulled out of the bag.

"Hope you like lemon, Anyway why did you want to ask me "Mr. Anonymous"?" Kagome asked not realizing she as tearing till she bent to sit down and a tear fell onto her hand.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked cocking his head to the side.

"It's nothing, just sweet but sorrowful memories. As my friend Misuteri always says 'the past is the past it cant ever be changed, sticking to the past only brings you down in life. Memories stay memories they never happen again'. So why did you want me to meet you here?" Kagome asked wiping her tears away as if it was nothing, but in actuality it was more than nothing.

"My mom always said ' There's no use crying over spilt milk'." The boy said finishing up the topic and moving to Kagome's question. "I wanted to ask you what your "reason" is for making trouble. And to answer your question from the hallway, I know your name because everyone in the school knows your name. And 2 you're right I don't have a "reason" to make trouble, I do it to fit in. And one more thing is that I can see you trust no one and just barely trust your friend Misuteri, but you can trust me." The boy said his sunglasses slipping down revealing a pair of golden eyes.

"Not to go off topic but are those contacts?" Kagome stared intently into his golden eyes.

"Yea, contacts" He said pushing his glasses back up.

" So Mystery Man, what is your _real_ name?" Kagome said eating her ice.

"My _real_ name is Cody, and I'm a transfer student from Shinkoku, at Henmaito High." He introduced himself.

"1 more question. Why did you me to meet here for last time" Kagome cocked a brow.

"I…uh…I wanted to get to know you better, because I can just feel that this isn't who you really are. And about your necklace." Cody answered.

"Oh I see. Then I apologize for the scene I caused in the hall and what I said back there." Kagome said looking rather upset.

"Why the long face Kagome?" Cody asked sounding a bit concerned.

"It's weird but you look oddly familiar, almost like someone I know, but you have a totally different name and you act nothing like him. But I miss him so much, but he said something to me the last time I saw him. ' I came to say two things, I came to say goodbye and also this, this isn't the last goodbye…'." Kagome remembered, starting to cry at the sad and lonely face of that hurtful visit.

"Kagome don't be sad things will get better just look on the bright side, he did say that wasn't the last goodbye. Wouldn't that mean that he is going to come back doesn't it?" Cody said with a hint of sadness in his own voice.

"I guess so!" Kagome said pulling out a tissue and blowing her nose.

"Well then cheer up!" Cody said leaning on Kagome's back.

"um… sniffle sniffle What are you doing?" Kagome said blushing a deep red. _I can't cheat on Inuyasha, but being with this guy feels so right, almost as though he were Inuyasha._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Um huh? Oh sorry, you just look so similar to my girlfriend back home." Cody said slowly getting off Kagome's back leaning against the tree trunk, his necklace fell out under shirt.

"Hey where'd you get that bad ass necklace? Heh Dèja vu!"

"Dèja vu?" Cody cocked a brow.

"Yea, You asked me the same question about my necklace." Kagome gave a small chuckle.

"Oh this?" Cody held up his necklace. "It's an heirloom that's been in the family for almost over 500 years." Cody answered simply.

" CRAP!" Kagome said looking at her watch. " its that late already? I was supposed to go food shopping for my mother!" Kagome gasped.

"Why what time is it?" Cody asked.

"5" Kagome said getting up rather quickly.

"Oh I have to go to, I have to find my new home." Cody got up as well.

"Well see you tomorrow in school!" Kagome shouted from across the park.

"Yea later." Cody shouted.

With Kagome

"Gotta get, what does this say?" Kagome squinted her eyes trying to read a shopping list. "Oh she wanted pickled radish? Geez we haven't had that in a long time." Kagome said. _The last time I had pickled radish was when I was with Inuyasha._ Kagome remembered

**End of chapter**

Sorry it took so long to update. I was "away" for a while. But now I'm back so yay!

R&R please!


	5. A Dark Family Secret

With Kagome

"Gotta get, what does this say?" Kagome squinted her eyes trying to read a shopping list. "Oh she wanted pickled radish? Geez we haven't had that in a long time." Kagome said. _The last time I had pickled radish was when I was with Inuyasha._ Kagome remembered

But unknown to Kagome Cody was staying at the Sunset Shrine.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A dark family secret**_

Unknown to Kagome Cody was lodging at the Sunset Shrine in the old garden house that Korari (kag's mom) was fixing up for the past week.

_I wonder what Inuyasha is up to these days sigh _Kagome thought to herself as she walked home from the store to the shrine she was looking at the note the handwriting all scratchy as it the writer had long nails.

Kagome sighed as she mindlessly walked up the shrine steps hitting her face into something … soft?

"Um hi you lost" she looks up to see … Cody?

"Cody?" Kagome asked.

"Yes? This is the Sunset Shrine is it not?" Cody asked

"It is, is this where you're staying?" Kagome started to interrogate him.

"It is. Your mom Korari was offered to house me seeing you guys live at a shrine and not just a normal home.

"Oh I see…" Kagome said a bit upset that her mom didn't tell her that there was going to be a new person at the shrine.

"Is this ok with you if not ill go live in a tr…I mean another shrine that's near the school if you want me to." Cody asked trying to be nice.

"No that's fine I really don't mind as long as you stay out of my way and leave me alone we'll get along just fine" Kagome murmured in a snotty 'tude.

"I'll try so anyway is your mom home?" Cody asked.

"Yea I think so she should be home she should be cooking dinner." Kagome said walking inside taking off her shoes and calling her mom. "Mom I'm home! And Cody's here too."

"Ah, Cody Doggmin right?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at him and winked unnoticed to Kagome she was busy glaring at Cody.

"Yes its me Cody and I was wondering if you can show me where I'm staying again I kinda forgot." Cody scratched the back of his head sweat dropping.

"Sure dear it's this way." Korari showed Cody the way to the old garden house she fixed up for him. " I already put your stuff away for you so that after school you can just relax. Oh and your cousin Koji called here I told him you'd call him back my dear." Korari handed him the telephone.

"Thanks a lot I don't know where I would be if it weren't for my cousin Koji" Cody stated taking the phone dialing Koji's number.

"Oh tell Koji, dear, that he is welcome to come over for dinner if he likes to." Korari said to Cody

"Yeah sure I'll tell him," Cody said

"Hey, is Koji there … thanks…ok…hey what's up…nothing, listen you want to come over for dinner. Mrs. Higurashi said it was fine...sure…I'll tell her…ok arigato…ja ne." Cody said hanging up the telephone. "Korari…Koji is bringing dessert."

"Ok dear"

"Kagome can I see your room?" Cody asked politely.

"NO!" Kagome shot a glare at him.

()An Hour later ()

**Ding-dong**

The doorbell rang.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi" Koji stood there.

"Whoa! You look just like Souta." Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Souta?" Koji cocked his head to the side.

"My little brother." Kagome snorted.

"Oh" Koji and Cody both said.

"DINNER!" Korari shouted through the house from the kitchen.

"OK" they all called back.

() At the dinner table ()

"I would like to make a toast to long family." Koji raised his cup. "Now I have a secret I'd like to share with you all" Koji stood up. "Kagome, Souta, Cody, Korari," he whispered in his head _mom_. " I would like to tell you all that I am a part of this family the Higurashi's and that I am a Hanyou." Koji sat down.

Everyone sat down eating dinner quietly.

Kagome got up and silently marched up to her room.

() After Dessert ()

Kagome sat quietly in her room listening to her music taking in all the new information. Kagome fell asleep winding up dreaming about Inuyasha crying in her sleep, whilst everyone else sat in the living room conversing.

() Living Room ()

"Kagome seemed upset." Koji frowned.

"She'll be fine sweetie." Korari smiled.

Cody walked up the stairs to Kagome's room and sat on the edge of Kagome's bed watching her sleep the slowly reluctantly leaving. Sigh _I wish she knew and understood. _Cody thought as he turned around to get one last look.

() Downstairs ()

(Souta went to bed sitting in the kitchen was Cody Koji and Korari.)

"So you think she knows?" Cody asked sipping his coffee.

"No she is not suspecting a thing dear I think that Koji's little confession, shocked her enough that she wont think anything of it, Cody Dear." Korari sipped her tea.

"I just didn't expect her to act the way she did going all silent and such. Sigh" Koji munched on a cookie.

"Yes the real Kagome would flail her arms around you and say "I HAVE A BIG BROTHER! YAY!" and then call all of her friend bragging about having a big brother noting to herself that he is half demon of all things." Cody drank his coffee.

() The Next Day ()

Koji slept over and was offered a room at the shrine though he offered to stay in Cody's little "Hut" next to the well house. Cody was standing next to the well house looking at Jii-chan's seals that was put on the hut. Wondering over to the sacred tree running his and over his hand over the huge scar in the trunk._ Kagome who are you._

() Back In the Feudal Era ()

Sango has back at her village a few times; Kohaku with he was able to live do to a miracle that happened when Naraku died. You see Naraku had not killed Kohaku completely. He was on the Brink of Death. He was going to die but Naraku had a spell to save him before Kagome took the jewel shard from his back. Kagura told Sango of the spell but it required a monk to chant and Miroku was more than willing to help his beloved Sango.

Miroku stayed at the village as a voluntary monk and still up to his "will you bare my child" Antics.

Shippo for a month cried his little eyes out. But soon found a way to remember Kagome. And well, things were looking up for the young fox.

Inuyasha, after Kagome left, disappeared from the village.

Present time

Kagome woke up the next morning with the thought of the Hanyou she loved, Inuyasha. She decided to ditch school for the day to hang out with her new brother Koji.

"So Koji,"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

" I'm 20 years old in human age but in demon years I'm but a mere baby. Koji Scoffed.

"And may I see your demon form?" Kagome asked.  
Koji took off his hat and twitched his brown ears.

"So you're a dog demon I presume?" Kagome played with Koji's ears.

"Hai I am but doesn't that make you a half demon too, Kagome?" Koji snorted.

**End Chapter**

**Please read and review I love to hear from you **

**  
**


End file.
